Hero's For Hire: Genesis
by nova87
Summary: The Hero's for Hire Corporation has decided to expand its brand into other cities. Captain Bret was in charge of the major gang unit in his city and had seen an increase in gang activity with advances weapons too much for the police department to handle on their own. He reaches out to the new division of Hero's for Hire for help.
1. Chapter 1

The east side of Detroit in the northeast corner of Stark and Mack where peaceful night had once again been interrupted by gang violence. This had become all too common lately in this neighborhood, and this time among the victims were one child and the first police officers that arrived on the scene. Officer Davis had been with the force for seven years, never had the time to marry. His partner had been rookie officer Samson, whose father had been a cop, he had been married for two years with their first baby due this summer. But now that child will never know their father because of this gang violence.

As captain Bret arrives on the scene, he is already disgusted hearing the call on the radio before he arrives about the down officers. Two good men trying to make a difference in their neighborhood gun down like animals with advanced weaponry was the rumor on the wire. Bret wanted to see it for himself. The last couple of weeks the gang violence had gone to a whole new level, and it seems to Bret that it was organized somehow. No one else believes him, but recently with the introduction of the advanced weapons they have been seeing, there seem to be no stopping the tide of violence. Just last week he had to tell another family about their daughter who died in the line of duty, he was not looking forward to having to do that again.

At the scene, reporters were there, and a mob of people was shouting at the police and anyone else that would listen to them. It was not that they were mad at the police, but instead, they were tired of living scared in their own homes. Bret knew something had to be done, but that thought had to wait as he walked through the yellow tape and saw several bodies on the ground, three were rival gang members, two were his fellow officers, and the last was just a young kid that could not have been older than six years old. His young life cut short because of this violence. Looking at the loss of life around him made Bret feel helpless because at this point even he had to admit that their unit was out of their depth with this and that they needed some help. Not just any but some specialized help.

In the New Office of Heroes for Hire the Detroit Chapter, Wyatt Wingfoot their chief of staff was busy with movers setting up their new location. He was asked to stay at their central headquarters in New York, but instead, he wanted a fresh start. Besides he did not want to be that close to his ex-finance She-Hulk. Here he knew that he could make a difference and since he used to hanging around the Fantastic Four and being around other superheroes or metahumans did not bother him at all. What he did not know yet was which heroes that the central office was going to send to help startup the Detroit Chapter. Right now he made other worries, the phone lines were still not working, and there was no wifi at all. Then he heard a strange sound in the office that he had not had before, it was the phone ringing.

When he picked up the phone on the other end was Captain Bret of the gangland violence Detroit police force. He wanted to hire a hero because of some of the strange advance weapons that the local gangs had been using of late. Wyatt took all of the information down, and hung up the phone, he looks around the office and knew things were about to get a lot busier. He picked up the phone and dial their headquarters in New York, once he told them that they had their first customer, it was met with enthusiasm. Then Wyatt asks what heroes would be coming to help start the new branch. That's when John Hammond in New York got quiet before he stated that they were still in the process of interviewing hero's to send to the new location. Hammond assured Wyatt that he would have someone there by the end of the day and that this was a good sign of things to come.

Wyatt was surprised that they hadn't selected any hero's to come start up the new location yet, but he was confident in Hammond doing the right thing to help grow their brand. HFH( Hero's for Hero) He wished the wifi and internet were working so he could do some research on the problem before the team arrives in the office. Then he had an idea, it was time to go old school as he went to the 7 11 store on the corner and got some newspapers over the last couple of days and went to Starbucks to look over them, plus he would have wifi at Starbucks.

Back in New York Hammond knew he had his hands full. To expand the Heroes for Hire Brand to other cities was his idea, and although he was sure that it would work, he still did not have the full backing of his partner, Danny Rand aka Iron Fist. He was confident that he could convince him over time, but he had no idea that the Detroit Office would be ready so quickly. Wyatt Wingfoot was the right choice to head that office up, now Hammond knew he had to get some resources to him today. As he sat in front of his computer looking at all the heroes that were part of the agency. So much for the days when the Avengers and Fantastic Four were the only super teams out there, but they only dealt with earth ending situations. Now his agency exists to help the street level hero fill a void by helping out with the down to the earth matters that are too big for a single hero, and at the same time, they act as an employment agency by paying the heroes. It is a win and win for everyone involve.

There was a knock on the door and it walks Danny Rand.

"John I notice a request came in on the expansion office in Detroit, I didn't even know that we were operational out there."

"Danny, Wyatt is there setting up at that office but a job has already come in from the local police there."

"Already with no marketing done yet, that was fast. Who is Wyatt assigning to the job?"

"Well, that is the problem we currently don't have anyone working out of that office. Again Wyatt was still setting up the office."

"Now this was my issue with your expansion plans, to begin with, that we could grow too fast before we were ready. Now someone needs our help, and we have no one of handling it. Let me make a phone call, and if you could call ready our plane for Detroit."

As John gets off the phone, he was about to ask Danny who he calls when Luke Cage and the Huntress walks into his office. Danny leaves and returns in his Iron Fist custom.

"The three of us will go to Detroit to help Wyatt.


	2. HFH: The Gathering

It was four in the morning when Captain Bret's phone rang out, and that feeling in his gut told him it was bad news again. Another gang-war shooting, but this time it was nasty. He arrives at the scene just two blocks from the Eastern Market and in typical fashion, the morning news media was already here. As he walks around the yellow caution tape, he could count at least seven body bags, but he told that there were a total of twelve this time. He opens one of the bags and saw Jerome; he was the leader of the East Boy gang, Bret knew if he was here that the other bags had to be the other members.

Captain Bret had already heard that there was a new gang call Parkland that was taking out all the other gangs, old territories meant nothing to them. They had even targeted some small east side businesses as well; he knew he had to stop this. But he was out man, out gun, and he knew there was only a matter of time before all war broke out on the city streets.

A Ford Lincoln pull up, and he recognizes it right away as the commissioner's car and that was not good news for him. He was a stout man in his fifties and had worked his way up in the streets. Which meant he commanded respect from all the officers in the city, most commissioners were politicians, but not Randy Moore.

"Bret I thought you told me you had this under control."

"Commissioner we were making progress."

"Twelve bodies lying in my streets say you are not making any progress. Now you promise me results if I let you alone and run things. Another episode like this and I will do things my way. Understood?"

Bret could only nod his head because at this point he would need a miracle to stop this Parkland Gang. He looks up and saw another Ford Lincoln pull up, but this one had shaded windows. When it pulled up, a driver got out and asked if he was Captain Bret and offer him to get in the back. Curiosity got the best of him as he climbs in the back of the car.

He found himself sitting across from a young man who identified himself as Wyatt, and asks if he was the same Captain Bret that had call Heroes for Hire. Bret stared at the three superpower individuals in the car with him; they were Luke Cage, The Huntresses, and Iron Fist. He just nodded at Wyatt, before finding his voice.

"Sorry but in Detroit, we don't see many superheroes, I didn't mean to stare."

"That's ok, is what happen out there why you called for us?"

"Yes the gangland murders keep piling up, and we are helpless to do anything about it. I don't even have one witness, just rumors about a new gang that calls itself Parkland. I have never met them, but they must have some deep pocket backers because from the wounds on the bodies these are not standard weapons that they are using.

"Captain Bret do you have any of those weapons you mention that we can examine? The Huntress has a way of tracking weapons back to their source."

"Yes, I can you one of them. But what can you do with it?"

"Captain you hire us, we will get these weapons off the street for you. Young people losing their life for someone's profit is bad in any city." Says the man call Cage.

After the captain gave them a weapon and the Wyatt assure Bret that they would contact him in a couple of days the heroes were off. What they could not know is that their meeting with the captain was being watch. As a lone teenager walks away from the scene pulls out his cell phone and texts a picture of the gather hero's receiving the unique assault rifle.

In the city of Southfield stands the now abandon Northland mall. During the late 70's and beyond this place was the hub of the Detroit shopping experience. It had the most mall traffic in the state, and retail stores would fight for prime locations within its walls. But that was yester-year, today the mall stands empty of all traffic, and nothing but memories trap within its walls. But underneath the mall away from pedestrian view was a vast maze of tunnels in all directions, some of which would take you to downtown Detroit and they were rumors that some reach as far north as Pontiac Michigan. It was here in this maze of tunnels that Crimson Guard set up its operation.

The Crimson Guard was a criminal organization whose origins go back to the 1800's in England, and their goal to change the world through war. This group had influenced many battles through history, and now they had their sights set on the city of Detroit. It was considered by the Guard to be the prime location to launch its new global reach. Being so close to the Canadian border and because of the great lakes, they would reach every major city from the midwest to the east coast and across the Atlantic Ocean all the way back to England.

In their conference room, the inner circle of the Guard was meeting. The inner circle had global political and business power. At the head of the inner circle was the general, who always wears a mask to hide his identity from the others. The General maintain order in Crimson Guard and only he met with the Eternity Council. No one knew who made up the council but the General.

The members of the inner circle Tom Moran who was the founder and CEO of Net Twelve, the worlds top producing e-commerce company had locations in over twenty-seven countries. Benjamin Glass, the president of London's top producing ammunition company who had contact with every war going on around the world at any time. Amir Haunsel was a top advisor to the Pentagon who also had the ear of the president of the United States made up the inner circle.

The General stood up front and begin his speech by saying "We have a new problem to deal with, but I don't want anyone to worry. Because the Eternity Council was created to deal with problems."


End file.
